Nervous Thoughts
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Jonas's thoughts before he leaves the community. RnR? For English assignment.


**Hey, this is for an English assignment (Why is it that many of the stories here for the Giver are for Enlighs assignemnts?) and I thought, 'Hey, this is okay, maybe I should post it on Fanfic for the hell of it!' and so here I am! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not _that _creative so this obviously doesn't belong to me. I could never come up with the idea for the plot of the Giver. It's a brilliant book.**

(This is before Jonas leaves and after Jonas's father makes the announcement that Gabriel is to be released in the morning n Page164-165.)

Jonas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt nervous as the time to depart from the community drew nearer.

"Lily do you want to share your feelings next?" His father asked, not noticing Jonas's unuasual nervousness.

"Okay," Lily said excitedly. "Today I was happy because I got a passing score on my exam." She proclaimed proudly, smiling widely.

"That's wonderful Lily," His mother said, congratulating her. She turned her attention to Jonas, "How about you Jonas? You seem a bit uneasy." She stated simply.

Jonas looked at her startled but quickly calmed down, "Oh, today was rather uneventful for me." He said, covering up for his tense behavior.

"Really?" His father asked. Jonas just nodded numbly, not wanting to pursue the conversation any further.

"Okay then, well that's everyone. Let's eat our evening meal now." His mother said and that is exactly what they did.

Jonas fidgeted in his seat and ate his food nimbly. Who knew how long it would be before he got another proper meal like this? He let his mind wander to his upcoming departure.

What if he got caught? What if he got injured along the way? What if there was _no _Elsewhere?

His mind became clouded with worries as he grew more and more nervous. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He thought of the happier memories the Giver gave him like the beach and riding on the sled.

"Jonas are you feeling alright?" His mother asked concerned. He looked up from his plate of food and looked at her worried self.

"No mother, I'm fine." He lied, he had grown more accustomed to lying as time went on.

"If you say so." He mother said skeptically. He offered a small msile, which she returned and they returned to their evening meals.

He would miss his mother, she was very caring and kind. He would miss hi father and Lily, too. He hoped that they would fare well with the memories. He also hoped that they would understand his descision and not be mad at him.

He looked at his family carefully. Lily was eating her food with mild interest, probably thinking of the next Ceremony already. His mother looked as if she was deep in thought, probably thinking about a new trouble maker. His father looked calm and peaceful, which bothered Jonas considering Gabriel was to be released in the morning.

Jonas finished off his evening meal and excused himself. He returned to his sleeping room and looked around. His bed was neatly made and tucked into the corner, his desk sat besides his bed his school assignments scattered across the top quite carelessly. His night clothes were hung on the rack on the left wall, wrinkled and crumpled from the previous night of twisting and turning. Gabriel's crib placed by his clothes rack, the blankets folded and the pillow fluffed carefully.

He walked over to his bed and lifted up the pillow where a sack rested. He picked up the sack and looked at the contents. It was everything he would need to last him to Elsewhere. He sighed and clambered on top of his bed, waiting for the to darken.

The sky darkened and Jonas hopped off his bed, careful not to make a sound. He grabbed his sack and crept quietly to Gabe's bed. He picked up the sleeping new child and placed him on his hip. The child sleepily opened his eyes. Jonas placed a finger on his lips to signal him to be quiet. Gabriel understood and went back to sleep.

"Say bye-bye Gabe, we're going on a journey." He whispered to the little form in his arms. He then proceeded to exit his room, and eventually.

He silently walked through the quiet house, making up lies in his head to say if he were to be caught. He took in every detail of his house one last time, knowing he could never return.

He smiled sadly as his own memories came flooding back to him. He wiped a tear that threatened to escape and then he turned to the door. He turned the handle and crept out into the darkness.

(Continue onto Page 165 of the book.)

**Short yes, but I didn't think my English teacher would appreciate me handing in a five-ten page original excerpt. RnR? **


End file.
